Romeo&Juliet
by Autumn Prower697
Summary: Sonic is Romeo and Amy is Juliet but it is not like the play it's very different but the same as well if you get what I mean just read it if you don't like it I don't care but if you do yay
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: .11in;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Romeo Juliet/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 107%;"span style="font-size: 8pt;"You have heard the story of Romeo Juliet a million times before but you have never heard it told like this. This story told by the people of Mobius and because it's told by the Mobiens there will be no boring and long prologue about to households both alike in dignitary although it is about although it is about to households who are both very much alike and who are both very much alike and have been fudging for many years and yes two star cross lovers bit it is not in fare Verona wear we lay are seen it was on the planet Mobius when it was still young a time when your last name meant everything and kings still rand supreme wear two men would duel and the victors prize would be the hand of the fare madden was a time wear brave knits would go to slay dragons and there prize would be the grate beast head to mount on his wall forever more this is a time were the two most important family's in all of Mobius the Rose's and the Hedgehogs had been fudging for too long and two of the children of these households Sonic Any were so sick of it they both ran off to the same hill top the one with the tree and this is where there story begins./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 107%;"In this story Sonic is 18 and Amy is 16/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

What was the blue streak someone yelled as Sonic Hedgehog ran through the city streets to his favourite place in all of mobius a small hill top with a big old willow tree for shade were he would go whenever his family would start to fight with the Rose's which was just about everyday as he sat there deep in throat he did not hear the girl's soft voice ask him a simple question until she waved her hand in front of his face did he come back to reality "hello anyone home" the pink hedgehog said as she looked at the blue one who was siting in the best spot were you got the most shade from the tree she had seen this hedgehog here before but was to shy to say anything today she felt confidant enuf to talk to him "sorry I was just thinking to myself I would never been so rued if I had" as he looks up at the girl Sonic is lost for he had never seen a girl so beautiful in his entire life from her jade green eyes to her soft pink quills to her ivory skin to her elegant red dress she was perfect to him in every way "if you had" she asked wanting him to finish his scents"o um if had seen you" he smileys sheepishly and Amy swears she sees the siltiest blush on his mussel as she looked at him she saw that he was very hansom his emerald green eyes were very easy to loose yourself in to his ruff looking blue quills to his sophisticated dark blue suet he was someone you could stare at for hours on end and not get bored when she heard him clear his throat she new she had been staring "um I was just um" he puts his hand up to say she didn't need unexplained herself "um if you don't mind me asking what is your name" "if I tell you my name you must tell me yours agreed" "agreed" "my name is Sonic" "my name is Amy" "just as I suspected" "what" "you are a pretty girl and pretty girls normally have pretty names and in your case it's true" Amy blushes and softy giggles "well thank you" "so Amy what are you siting up here for I thought I was the only one till today" "well I have actually seen you here before but I was to shy to talk to you but I am here because my family is again fighting with this other family who they have been fighting for years with and I just run off whenever they do I'm sick of it" "that's funny because I do the same thing for the same reason...wait you seen me here before we both leave for the same reason...is your last name by chance...Rose" "yes and...is your last name...hedgehog" "yes...it is" they just stand there looking at each other for what seemed like forever until Sonic spoke up and broke the silence "do you want to stay" "what" "well do you want to stay or do you want to go because I'm staying wether you stay or go" Amy is looking at him with shock but she dose want to stay and she could care less if he stayed or not she is only worried about the fact that if someone comes and sees them together that they would get in to so much trouble "um I'm going to stay" now it was Sonics tune to look at her in shock he thought for shore she would leave not that he minded that she was going to stay but he was shore she would run all the way home she sat down in front of him and for the first few seconds they just sat there in silence because they weren't shore what to say to each other "you know this is stupid" "what do you mean by that Sonic" "I mean why don't our family's just forgive and forget dose anyone even know what it is we're fighting about anymore" "I think your right we should just stop and I think if they see that there children can be friends then they might see that this is all just nonsense" "friends are we" "well I stayed didn't I" "yes" "well then I think that means that I want to be your friend" "ok well then friend do you mind if I call you Ames" "only if you let me call you Sonikka" "ok I will call you Ames and you will call me Sonikka" the sky had already turned dark "I must be going now it's getting late my mother and father will be worried" "Ames let me take you home" "o no no I will be fine besides what if someone were to see" but before she could finish her senates she was already in his arms and he was running towards her house he stopped at the corner put her down and she stared at him in shock "how did you do that" "I was born with the power I guess so um are you going to be at the tree tomorrow" "yes I will be there after breakfast and I will ask the cook to make a picnic up for us if you'd like to have a picnic" "that sounds grate see you tomorrow Ames" "see you tomorrow Sonikka".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sonic&Amy have been secretly seeing each other for 1 hole month now and every time they meet up they fall for each other a little more and Sonic decided today was the day he went to garden to see his friend Miles he was a fox with to tails so Sonic gave him the nickname Tails he was the only one he trusted with the secret "hi Tails" "hi Sonic what are you still here for aunt you meant to be at the willow tree already" "I can be there in a Sonic seconded I just need you to do one thing for me" "and what would that thing been" "can you make me a boocka of roses please they must be red" "alright one red boocka of roses coming up" Tails finish up and hands him the roses "thanks buddy I owe you one" "yes yes you do now go" Sonic nods his head at his friend then runs all the way to the hill top where he sees Amy just walking to the top now and she sits down on the other side so she dose not see Sonic approach her he puts the flowers behind his back and runs to the top stops on the other side takes a deep breath whispers to himself you can do it then goes around the other side of the tree Amy gives him a questioning look as to what was behind his back as she is about to ask what's going on Sonic pulls the roses from behind his back Amy covered her mouth she was lost for words she slowly walked up to Sonic only to have him take her hand pull her close to him and smash his lips agents hers so quickly that it tock her breath away when they broke for air they looked in to each others eyes Amy broke the silence "what dose this mean for us" "it means I love you and I'm hoping it means the same thing to you" she looks in his eyes for truth in his words and that's all she sees she smiled at him and replied "it dose" that's all he needed to hear he pulled her back to him and again kissed her this was going to be a little hared to hide but they didn't care right then and there they knew that they had to make this work no mater how hard it was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Sonic was siting under the tree waiting for his beloved to arrive he heard running footsteps coming toward him he knew it was her he got up and turned to her with open arms which she ran strait in to and bearded her head in his chest he then realised she was crying he cupped her face in his hands and brought it up so he could look her in the eye "Amy what's wrong" "O Sonic it's horrible my father has..(sniffle)..has said that I must marry a man named Vincent Echidna what do I do Sonic how do I marry a man I don't know and when I'm in love with you O what can I do" Sonic was staring at her in shock what could he say he thought about it wile they stood Amy crying in his arms "Ames" she looks up at him "yes Sonikka" "what if we ran away and left them all behind I love you and I will not have that Vincent take you away from me even if that means I must leave my family behind I will do it for us so we can stay together" Amy stood there in shock she did love him with all her heart but she also loved her family and didn't want to disappoint them her heart was telling her one thing her head was telling her another she needed time to think she looked him in the eye and said "can you give me the day to think to over it's not that I want to marry that man it's just I'm not shore I can leave my family behind please understand" Sonic looked down at her with a kind smile "I do and I will wait for your answer till tomorrow but right now let us spend this time together and not think of the dark cloud that hangs over our heads" Amy smiled up at him raped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly he pulls her down so they are siting with his back agents the tree and her siting in his lap he pulls her back in to the kiss when they pull away Sonic looks at Amy and says "Ames if you decide to stay it won't make me love you any less because I know if you do it won't be because you want to be with that man it will be because you can't leave your family" "I know and I will never stop loving you even if" Sonic stops her by putting his finger to her lips she then puts her head on his shoulder and they just sit there together for what could be the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

As Sonic came to the door of his home he was meet by his mother she had a worried look on her face but he knew it couldn't be him that worried her so she never worried about him she knew he could take care of himself so what was it that worried her "what's wrong mother" "it your sister" now he was worried he knew that Sonia could be a handful and if she's still not back by now then that meant he would have to go looking for her "I already sent your brother to look for her can you go to please you have always been better at finding her anyway" he nods his head at her and runs off in search of his younger sister she was only 16 and she was a girl wroth a lot of money if the wrong person were to find her it would not be good so he had to find her fast just as he was about to go around the corner he sees a flash of pink he runs towards it "Sonia is that you mother is very worried about you" but as he gets closer he sees that it's not Sonia who was coming towards him but "Amy what are you doing here" "I needed to see you it's important" she looks up at his face and sees the worry in his eyes "what's going on Sonic" "it's my little sister she gone missing so can we walk and talk" "is that who you thought I was" "yes your both pink so I when I sore pink in the distant I just thought it was her" "ok let's go find her" "you know what's funny" "no I don't know what's funny" "you look so much like my sister and the funny bit is I hadn't no-tests till now there are a couple small differences the biggest difference is your eyes hers are blue and yours are green but other then that you to are almost identical your even the same age" "that's very interesting" "how so" Amy looks at Sonic very sheepishly she had not meant to say that out loud "sorry I was thinking out loud" "ok so you came needing to talk to me about something important" "o yes um well I've made up my mind" "you have already" "yes and I've decided that I will go with you" Sonic looks at her with the biggest smile on his face he picks her up and spins her around then he puts her down and gives her the sweetest kiss "but I need to do something first" "and what would that be" "all I need is one week because I want to try and find out why our family's are always fighting that's all I'm asking for please" "after church on Sunday I will meet you at the base of the hill with two horse ready its Monday you have until then do you think that will be enuf time for you" "yes that will be enuf time thank you" "anything to make you happy now do you have to go back or do you want to help me find my sister" "I will help you" Sonic&Amy have been looking for Sonia for hours now and was nearly day brake "Sonic I must go home now before the maid comes in and sees I'm not in my bed" "alright I will see you soon my love" Amy gives him a quick kiss then runs towards her house then Sonic runs to the only other place she could be the watch tower she liked to go there and talk with the guard that was on duty at the time but today she was not talking to them there was this young guard that Sonic had not seen there before he was a dark purple Echidna he looked to be the same age as his brother Manic who was 21 kissing his baby sister and he was not having it he went right up to them tock his sister by the shoulder and puled her and that punk apart Sonia gasped in surprise and the guard looked at them in confusing and anger "Sonia mother is worried sick Manic and I have been looking for you every wear and you've been here all this time kissing some man you just met do you know how much trouble your going to be in when we get home were going right now" "now hold on just a minuet who are you to tell my dear Sonia what to do" "he's my older brother I'm sorry Vincent but I must leave and now because my brother knows my father will probably have me on lock down so we won't be seeing each other anymore goodbye" Sonic and Sonia leave as there walking home they find Manic and the three of them all head home together as there walking Sonic tells his brother how he found there little sister and he was not happy with her ether just as they get to the doors Sonic turns to his siblings and says "tell mother and father that I have gone for my morning run remember to tell father everything don't leave out a single detail" and with that Sonic runs off heading strait back to the watch tower the Echidna is still there Sonic walks up to him and starts to yell "YOU WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER" "cram down can we just talk about this like gentlemen and not have a yelling match" "before we start talking about that what's your name and I don't mean your first name" "my name is Vincent Echidna and if your wondering why I" but Sonic cuts him of by putting his hand up "your engaged to be married and your here in the wee hours of the morning kissing my little sister how shameful what would people think of you if they found out" Vincent has a shocked look on his face "how do you know about that I thought only my family knew about that and of course the Rose's how do you know your family's are sworn enemies and it has not been anodised yet" "I have my was and it's a good thing to because if I catch you with my little sister again I will make you pay got it" he puts his head down and says quietly "yes mister Hedgehog" and with that Sonic runs back home.


End file.
